ABSTRACT Tendon diseases, including tendinopathy and tendon rupture, are common and disabling musculoskeletal conditions, associated with severe impact of on patient well-being and a substantial overall cost to society. The slow progress in treatment modalities for these tissues is attributed to the paucity of data regarding tendon biology. Recognition of the urgent need in progress of tendon research resulted in a gradual expansion of the tendon research community in recent years. At this juncture in the scope of tendon research it is therefore of great importance to enhance interactions and foster the exchange of information within the tendon research community. The recent establishment of a Tendon Section at the Orthopedic Research Society represents a critical step in the development of a tendon research community and it was in discussions at the Tendon Section that a plan was developed for an independent tendon research conference to be organized with administrative support from the ORS. To achieve these goals we propose to establish a bi-annual Tendon Research Conference for exchange of cutting edge findings in tendon research and as a central platform to foster the development of the tendon research community in conjunction with the activities of the Tendon Section at the ORS. The first conference, ?Discovery to Delivery in Tendon Research: Team Approaches?, will be held in November 2018. The organization and program for the conference will be focused on three major goals: (1) Promote participation and interactions of researchers from all disciplines of tendon research to develop a cohesive research community and foster new collaborations. (2) Develop a premier tendon research conference focused on cutting edge tendon research. (3) Promote participation of young investigators to develop a diverse and robust research community.